goodluckcharliefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler
'' This page is for Skyler from ANYBODY'S viewpoint!You may edit it in any way!'' Skyler is Teddy's friend. She is also a victim of Spencer Walsh. She is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino. Personality Skyler is not the smartest person you'll ever meet.When Spencer and her went out Spencer claimed to Teddy that Skylar and him were cousins. Personal life Skyler was Spencer's love interest some time after he started dating Teddy ("Girl Bites Dog"). She seems to be just as upset about her break up as Teddy was. But later became friends with Teddy besides thinking she was odd ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band"). Relationships Brock Skyler and Brock used to date. She feels sad whenever he texts her ("Teddy's Bear"). Spencer Walsh Liked until he cheated on Teddy and her. PJ Duncan They met when she came out and she pretends to hate him in front of Teddy and she says call me in a quiet (silent) voice. She appears to be dumber than PJ throughout the series. They dated for a while but then when her father's company was being relocated, she moved, and they broke up. In the fanon, The Skyler vs. The Jen, Skyler moves back to Denver temporarily because her father's company is going to be working near there for 8 months. She comes back, excited and expecting to get abck togetehr with PJ but she is angry to hear that he has a new girlfriend, Jen Katasy. Skyler and jen fued often and as PJ and SKyler hang out more, their relationship grows. Although Skyler loves PJ, she tries not to get too close to him because she doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Jen. Skyler is not too fond of Jen and if she could, she would break them up in a heartbeat, but she wants PJ to be happy. In the end of the episode, Jen gets mad at PJ and then PJ and Skyler share a moment. The episode is ended with a cliffhanger and is to be continued. (more info...) Jen Katasy Skyelr is not too fond of Jen as seen in The Skyler vs. The Jen. She hates the fact that PJ and Jen are dating. She does try to get PJ away from Jen sometimes but will not go as far as breaking them up. She isn't that fond of Jen but she wants PJ to be happy. Background Information *Although Skyler isn't really smart, she seems to be able to play instruments like the piano, guitar, and vocal excersises. *She has dated Spencer, Brock, and PJ. *In "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band," when Ivy and Teddy finds out she isn't really smart, they both say, "It's a good thing you're pretty" and Teddy also asks if Charlie thought she was pretty too in her video diary. *She and her new boyfriend PJ claim that they never get the look Teddy gets when she has a idea. *Skylar has dated Brock after her relationship with Spencer Appearances Real Episodes *"Girl Bites Dog" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" *"Battle of the Bands" *"Meet the Parents" Fanons *The Skyler vs. The Jen Category:Characters